


【53】罗裙翩翩

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 女装攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 裙子和英俊更配吗？女装攻预警
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 3





	【53】罗裙翩翩

夏天的风从炙热的阳光下偷过来一丝凉爽，这种温度仿佛也偷走了人的精力，很容易使人昏昏欲睡，连街上的声音都消失了一大半，沉寂在过热的天气下。浅色的窗帘轻轻摇晃，花费了数百英镑的地毯挂在门前，繁复花纹显示出不属于意大利的异国情调，比利在这栋房子的装饰上花了很大功夫，他欣赏自己的收藏，也喜欢朋友们对此的惊叹。  
但现在比利一点也没有心思去欣赏那些有着生活情调和彰显品味的收藏了，事实上他甚至觉得自己有点不太喜欢这里了——原因的百分之八十要归结于保罗，而百分之二十要怪他自己答应那场慈善日历的拍摄。  
慈善，唉，慈善又有什么错呢？  
比利小心翼翼地从房间里走出来，以免自己摔倒，他一点也不想因为在家摔倒而被队医诊断不能上场，这可能会让教练气得暴跳如雷。  
“唔、嗯哼”，保罗眨了眨眼睛，从喉咙里憋出了一声短促的声音，这绝对是一种抱歉我真的觉得很好笑的表示，尽管是他先提出的要求。  
他看到那张照片的第一分钟就打电话给了比利，比利似乎等这个电话很久了，他接起电话时，还没等保罗开口，说的第一句话是，你想笑就笑吧。然后比利听完了保罗整整半分钟的笑声，夹杂他断断续续的嘲笑和道歉——比利认为嘲笑是真心的，道歉有点敷衍。  
“啊嗯？”，比利摊开一只手，抬起眉毛无奈地看着他，涂着口红的嘴唇抿在一起。啊，没错，艳丽的红玫瑰一样的口红涂上了比利的嘴唇，突出了唇边的胡渣。而他的另一只手正托着一个酒水盘，像一名女招待一样低的领口显露性感的胸肌和毛发，短而蓬松的裙子下结实的大腿和黑色尼龙丝袜构成足够的反差，尖头高跟鞋画上完美句号——顺便说，这就是他小心翼翼的原因。  
比利看起来完全没有被这些打造出什么性感的气质，他的胸毛和腿毛正大光明地展现出来，大腿粗壮，唯独面容算得上英俊。“你这种女招待的酒吧会卖得出酒吗？”，保罗的蓝眼睛笑得显出眼角的皱纹，俏皮地嘲笑他。  
哦，这算是一个嘲笑，但比利决定把这当做一个挑战，毕竟这事关他的尊严——就算去当女招待，他也不会失败的。  
比利以惊人的平衡能力扭着屁股走过来，用上最诱惑的声音说，“这位迷人的先生，你要点什么？”，他眨眨眼睛，强调出深邃的眼神，面容英俊，特地弯下腰让空旷的领口敞开，作风浪荡地像个三流片的酒水招待。  
保罗的表情像是猛打了一下嗝，拧紧眉毛，这一幕本该是搞笑的，又因为比利的面容而显得有些古怪的色情。他不肯认输，伸出手摸到比利的胸前，一本正经地说，“那你们有什么特色呢？”  
风流了大半个意大利的男人一点也不受胸前那只手的捣乱，比利甜蜜的笑容可以腻死人，他凑到保罗的耳边，一字一句地说，“特色当然是额外服务”。热气喷到耳边的头发微微拂动，比利最后的话音落下，用湿软的舌尖舔过保罗的耳窝，嘴唇碰到了下方细嫩敏感的皮肤，酥麻瘙痒。  
保罗从鼻腔里发出细微的喘息，扳过他的脸，半是舔舐半是撕咬着嘴唇，呼吸交融，耳鬓厮磨。  
他们最近的比赛还在三天之后，于是肆无忌惮地亲吻，浓艳的口红磨蹭过脸颊。比利叉开双腿坐在保罗的大腿上，顾不上蓬松的裙子翻折起来。保罗的嘴唇在亲吻中咬得发红，麻痒的口腔、黏腻的水声就像是一场亲密无比的唇舌交合。  
“性骚扰客人，我可以投诉你吗？”，这是保罗缓过神来的第一句话，他气喘吁吁说，感受到腿上一百五六十斤的重量，那可真重。而比利的口红花了——都蹭到另一个人的脸颊上了，头发也被抓乱，他翻个白眼，简直不敢相信保罗还在玩这个，比利假惺惺甜腻腻说，“请您千万不要这么做，毕竟我不能解释为什么您的手还放在我的大腿上。”  
保罗动了一下手，毫不顾忌地伸进内侧，手指在膝盖内侧滑动，给比利带来一种古怪的瘙痒感，他扭腰用膝盖磨蹭着保罗的双腿之间，丝滑的花边袜在敏感的部位带来挤压和摩擦，裙摆沙沙，而他们几乎同时喘息起来。  
操，细微的快感火花在过热的身体上跳动，这可真的太舒服了。  
比利在他的脖颈处反复舔咬，皮肤感觉到舌头的湿热，牙齿在薄薄的血管上带来轻微的刺痛，呼吸跟随着心跳的节奏，那种与生俱来的危险——血管就在别人的控制之下——让保罗头皮发麻。  
保罗的手伸进黑色的裙摆里，要找到最致命的弱点扳回一局，丝袜在手上磨蹭，然后他挑起了眉毛，仿佛不敢置信某件事情，比利的裙摆下动了好几下，仿佛是他的手在反复确认。  
“天啊！”，保罗突然爆发出的笑声，甚至逼出了眼泪，使他的蓝眼睛更加透亮，他毫不夸张地笑得喘不过气，连一句话都断断续续，“你为什么……为什么……穿着四角裤？”  
比利目瞪口呆。  
他痛心疾首。  
他伤心欲绝。  
没有人理解他为慈善作出的牺牲，没有人想象他偷偷打电话把裙子要回来的尴尬羞耻，就因为四角裤，一条普普通通的四角裤——保罗都快笑到无心继续了，他浑身发颤，手指擦去了自己的眼泪。  
比利恶狠狠地脱掉丝袜和四角裤，扔到地上，他用力咬住保罗发笑的嘴唇，含着柔软的唇瓣厮磨，舌头钻进他的口腔里来回勾连，搅弄出啧啧的水声。熟悉的快感重新燃起身体的火焰，保罗眉头微皱，从喉咙里挤出低哑、沉醉的呻吟，几乎和风吹过窗帘的声音差不多大。  
“现在什么都没有，你喜欢吗？”  
穿着裙子的男人吻过胸前，在那一小片乳尖上摩擦舔咬，用舌尖按进乳晕里，看见比利唇边残存的口红比胸前被玩弄的触感更令保罗感到酸麻酥痒，他想要回击，又迟缓虚软地不知道说什么，只好抬手扯了扯比利的头发，在掌心里软软的。  
保罗其实不在乎比利穿了什么，这对他所熟悉的那个从少年就认识一直并肩作战到现在的爱人、兄弟、生活的另一半，又有什么影响呢。好玩的是比利对此的反应，他们都在日复一日的比赛和训练中熟悉地像另一半的灵魂，他伸手握住比利的肩膀，蜷紧了脚趾，腰部微微上抬，呼吸变得急促起来。  
他们都已经勃起了，硬起来的阴茎在裤子里不舒服地包裹着，蹭湿了顶端的布料，保罗抓住裤腰快速地脱下它，毫不留情地甩到了地上。比利倒是很方便——只要掀起裙子就好了。  
比利从抽屉里拿了一只润滑剂挤在手心里，而保罗爬到床上，仰面躺下，自动自觉地分开双腿，从弯折的膝盖到湿漉漉的大腿根都显示出紧绷的线条。比利搓热了手指，轻轻伸入紧闭的穴口，让情欲浸染了身体的深处。  
手指的开拓带来略带胀闷的感觉，保罗尽力放松，把枕头抓过来靠在身后，歪着上半身看比利细致认真的神情。他长得一点也不凶，棕色的眼睛和圆圆的鼻头，还有圆润的脸颊，遭受过保罗多次的袭击。年轻的球员们有什么问题都会去找比利，但不代表副队长生气的时候男孩们不害怕。房子、餐厅、景点……在这座他们共同热爱的城市里，有什么是他们不知道的呢？  
保罗懒洋洋地躺着，无所事事的假期和几乎没有感觉到不适的扩张让他的思绪像鸟儿一样飞走，在他们共同热爱的城市里，穿着一样的球衣，共同举起奖杯，简直是再幸福不过的事情了。  
突然，保罗轻轻抽气，他的大腿内侧传来湿软温热的感觉——比利抽出手指，在大腿处用力亲吻，呼吸的热气喷在细嫩的皮肤上，舌尖湿滑，口腔用力吮吸，所有的感官都在爆炸，快感像烟花一样燃起，留下“啵”的一声和鲜艳的吻痕。  
“你在想什么呢？”，比利并没有不高兴，他只是好奇地问，但有没有答案也无所谓。蓬松的裙子被男人掀起，硬挺的阴茎缓慢进入身体，挤开湿软缠绵的嫩肉，直到无法再深入，看起来是如此的亲密无间。  
“我想，你好慢……”，保罗的腿更往两边分开了些，方便他进出的动作，酸软从开始动的那一刻蔓延，情欲的水波漫过身体，他扭过头，呻吟的喘息不由自主地溜出来，一开始的节奏就如此激烈，难道是生气了？保罗的长发在枕头上散乱，眉头皱起，眼神空泛，嘴唇微张，他叹息着、无意识地重复比利的名字。  
比利以四处的亲吻和来回的抽插回应，光洁的额头、带着淡淡笑纹的眼角、微凉的耳垂……这些地方并非是多么情欲的表示，也没有留下比一触即走的温度更多的痕迹，不过是比利喜欢罢了。  
他们的第一个吻发生在医务室的布帘后面，保罗受了不轻不重的伤，可那个位置只差一点就会毁了他。勉强应付完队医的嘱咐，保罗在他转过身之后就抿紧了嘴唇，扭曲成一个竭力压抑的表情，他看起来又伤心又害怕，然后蓝色的眼睛里落下泪水。  
在疼痛和后怕带来的哭泣中，比利莽撞地用亲吻安慰这个年轻的男孩，嘴唇在额头上轻轻一点，他认真地说，你会没事的。保罗的睫毛上还带着小小的泪珠，蓝色的眼睛惊讶地睁圆了，比利在这种讶异的目光下脸红耳热，他险些跳下床要冲出去，却被保罗拉住了。  
之后发生了第一个真正意义的吻，咬破了比利的嘴唇，让他被笑了好久。  
手掌在胸前和腰腹游走，不时揉搓柔软的胸肌，指腹压下挺立的乳尖，在乳晕周围蹂躏，保罗恍惚感受到指尖的粗糙纹路，身体像蜡一样融化。比利的手往下滑过腰胯的线条，温暖过最柔弱的腹部和内里的器官。  
“天啊……比利、比利……啊……”，环在腰间的蜜色大腿微微颤抖，保罗呜咽的声音断断续续，语不成句，恳切之意明显。不需要更多的提示，比利知道他们都快到了，于是收敛了其他动作，双手握住保罗的腰胯，又快又狠地进出。  
高潮的时候保罗闭上眼睛，睫毛微微地颤抖，比利在他的额头吻了一下，慢慢抽出，躺在他的身边。裙子被汗水和精液弄得乱七八糟，裹在身上紧紧的，比利干脆脱掉了，身体赤裸，转头正对上保罗看着他，眼睛里带着笑意。  
比利也笑了，“好看吗？”，他也没说是什么好看，或许是乱糟糟的裙子，或许是后背火辣辣的抓痕，或者是他自己。保罗的声音沙哑低柔，“好看，一直都好看”。他们靠在一起，皮肤贴着皮肤，呼吸连着呼吸，只听到两颗心跳逐渐平缓下来，享受这一刻的平静和温暖。


End file.
